Charlas
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Ese era un 14 de Febrero perfecto pero desde que apareció su padre, entendió realmente lo que ocurría en esas fechas sin embargo él no estaba y para colmo ni si quiera sabia cuando se dignaría en volver. SasuSaku Up! Sarada Up!


**Charlas**

* * *

Advertencias: SasuSaku, algo Angst con la presencia de Sarada.

* * *

Durante la semana la gente de la aldea planeaba el día perfecto, el día en pareja, el 14 de Febrero, llámese San Valentín o Día de los Enamorados y para los que aman mucho Día del amor y la Amistad.

Desde que era pequeña esas fechas la celebraba con su mamá en la casa de sus abuelos, era divertido, comían chocolate, escuchaban música, bailaban, jugaban, miraban películas y comían más chocolate hasta reventar. Si, ese era un 14 de Febrero perfecto pero desde que apareció su padre, entendió realmente lo que ocurría en esas fechas sin embargo él no estaba y para colmo ni si quiera sabia cuando se dignaría en volver.

─ ¡Feliz San Valentín Madre!

Bueno, quizá gritar no fuera la mejor opción y muchos menos en la mañana pero ya era hora de levantarse. La peli rosa agarra el paquete y lo deja a un lado.

─Gracias hija─ murmura mientras la envuelve en un abrazo estrujante ─Yo también te amo

─Ma-mamá me asfixias

─Déjate amar por tu mami, deja que el amor llegue ─pellizco hasta hacerle cosquillas.

─Jajá jajá, ¡Ya basta mamá!

Las risas van disminuyendo, algo de sudor empieza a parecer en las amplias frentes de ambas y el silencio reina.

─ ¿Vamos con los abuelos?

Sakura mira la ventana ─Se fueron al país del té, no volverán dentro de una semana

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

─ Lo celebraremos juntas, después de todo, ninguna de las dos puede vivir sin la otra ¿No?

─Si, exacto

No había tareas del hogar por realizar, había mucho chocolate y bastante sake ¿Música? Claro, pero solo la de Sarada.

* * *

 ** _1: 30pm_**

* * *

─Entonces abrace por la espalda a tu padre para que dejara de actuar extraño, eran los efectos del sello maldito

─Continua

─Me preocupaba tanto por él y él no me dejaba apoyarlo, inclusive me confesé pero me abandono en una banca

* * *

 ** _3:50 pm_**

* * *

─ ¿Y qué hiciste al verlo en la guarida de Orochimaru?

─Lo nombre y él dijo mi nombre, fue una conexión tan…tan cercana y lejana a la vez

─…

─Intentó matarme y yo a él

─…

─ Pero no pude aunque yo tenía la ventaja

* * *

 ** _5:20 pm_**

* * *

─Lo peor fue escucharlo decir que quería ser Hokague, ese puesto siempre perteneció a Naruto

─Hokague-sama es excepcional

─Y tu padre un forastero

─También es tu marido

─Si, también lo es

* * *

 _ **7:45 pm**_

* * *

─Me sostuvo y nuestras miradas chocaron

─Prosigue

─Me dejo bajo un genjutsu

─Aja

─Y me pidió perdón, que idiota

─Y aun así lo amas

─Así es

* * *

 _ **9:00 pm**_

* * *

─Estuvo aquí hasta que tuviste tres años y de allí se fue

─Volverá

─Cuando termine la misión

─Mamá estas algo ebria, deberías dormir

─Todavía es temprano

─Y muy tarde para que la directora general del Hospital de Konoha este despierta

─Ya, ya me voy, gruñona─ vocifero cómicamente hasta ir a su cuarto con ayuda de la pelinegra.

* * *

 ** _11:59 pm_**

* * *

Fue un 14 diferente, fue un 14 repleto de nostalgia y tristeza, era muy obvio que su madre lo extrañaba solo que no quería aceptarlo y ella como buena hija/curiosa escucho todo, cada lamento, cada risa cargada de dolor y la mirada de su madre repleta de amor. Su padre era…era él.

Se acomodó los lentes y se apoyó en la ventana para mirar el cielo estrellado.

─Después de todo, no estás tan lejos…papá

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Aquí reportando mi primer drabble sobre la familia Uchiha ¿Les gusto? Perdónenme, ando media Angst debido a que mi padre se fue a otra provincia por trabajo y ¡PUM! Las charlas indirectas de mi madre con anécdotas cómicas, muy cómicas, claro que todo sin alcohol, por lo que me inspire.**

 **Así que decidí adaptarlo a la vida del SasuSaku ya que en el caso de Sakura (como lo paso ella) es una historia triste aunque tiene un buen final y la pobre de Sarada escuchando todo como cofcofYOcofcof. Espero su opinión! Nos leemos!**

 **Pd: Prometo recompensarlos con algo alegre, un SS cómico!**


End file.
